Such a brake disk lock serves for the securing of, for example, a motorcycle, a motor scooter or a quad bike against unauthorized use. For this purpose, the lock is placed onto a brake disk of the parked vehicle such that the brake disk projects into the receiving gap. The securing section is thereupon moved by actuation of the lock into a position in which the securing section traverses the receiving gap and is in this respect guided through an opening of the brake disk. The securing section is latched in this position. The lock is hereby closed at the brake disk and the use of the vehicle is prevented until the lock is again released from the brake disk.
A motion sensor is to be understood as a sensor which detects an acceleration, a vibration, a positional change or any other movement of the lock. If the motion sensor detects such a movement, the alarm device—provided it is activated—outputs an acoustic and/or a visual alarm signal. This alarm function serves, on the one hand, to remind the user of the vehicle as necessary before setting off that the lock is still located at the brake disk. On the other hand, the alarm device also satisfies a theft alarm function since break-open attempts are necessarily associated with a certain movement or vibration of the brake disk lock.
To activate and deactivate the alarm device automatically, a brake disk recognition device is provided which checks whether a brake disk is currently in the brake disk receiver, with the alarm device being activated if this is the case and with the alarm device otherwise being deactivated.
A brake disk lock of the initially named kind is shown in DE 10 2005 043 027 A1 in which an “AND” coupling is necessary for the activation of the alarm device. The alarm device is only activated when a brake disk is located in the brake disk receiver to bring a switch into a stand-by position via the brake disk recognition device and to actuate the switch if at the same time a latching mechanism is in a latching position.
The brake disk lock described in DE 10 2005 043 927 A1 is comparatively complex and/or expensive from a construction aspect since the switch is resiliently supported in a first direction and is actuated in a second direction perpendicular thereto.